Ultimate Snowball Fight
by lynchxdipippa
Summary: Snowballs and mistletoe never lead to anything good... Or maybe they do.


**Hello! This is a imagine/one-shot that me a nd _trishhaa_ from twitter wrote for Presleyy_R5 on twitter. It's her birthday! So happy birthday and I hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a cold winter day in Boston. Team austin and ally, has been chilling in their hotel room, thinking of things to do Austin was strumming his guitar while Ally wrote in her song book, her eyes never leaving the pages.

While those two did things that they were doing, Trish and Dez decided to take a walk outside, leaving the two 'best friends' in the hotel.

As soon as trish and Dez left, Austin heard laughter from outside. When he stood up and looked out the window he saw kids, and adults throwing and having a snowball fight with each other.

He had a little grin on his face. He turned back to his lovely songwriter, Ally Dawson and walked up to her very determined.

He crouched down in front of her and reached for the leather book in front of her face. She sat up and leaned back before his fingers could get within inches.

"Don't touch my book." She said with a sigh.

She looked up over the rim of her book and looked at the blonde. She quirked an eyebrow, asking a silent question.

The blonde knew what she was asking, see Austin and Ally have this weird telepathy only they could understand.

Anyways, Austin simply told, Ally, "I have an idea and it involves you."

She rolled her eyes, closing her leather bound book. She sat up and folded her legs indian style underneath her.

"And what is this brilliant idea your mind has come up with might I ask?" She says, laced with sarcasm.

"Well I was thinking, you and I can have a snowball fight! Now get up and let's go outside!" He said with excitement.

She didn't even budge, just stared at him with misbelief in her eyes. Did she hear him right?

"You want me," she said pointing to herself, "to get up from my very comfortable position and throw balls of soft ice at you?"

"Yes, Alls! Come on have some fun, live a little!" Austin told her, still with excitement. She didn't know what to say.

Ally just groaned. "But austin, I'm comfortable here." She tried to give him her best puppy dog eyes that he knew he couldn't resist.

When he still hadn't said anything, she gave him a look which frightened him a bit. He pleaded with his eyes before she gave in, grunting in frustration.

"Fine, whatever, just give me 5 min to get dressed." She told him, clearly mad about the situation.

He did a small fist pump of triumph before going to his own suitcase to grab a jacket. He pulled on his blue eskimo jacket before hearing the bathroom door click open.

A now dressed Ally walked out stunning the blonde in the corner.

She had on a blue skirt that flaled out over her black line stockings with a purple shirt peaking out of her black peacoat.

She rubbed her purple gloved hands together, before fixing the blue hat on the top of her head.

After a minutes of austin checking her beautiful songwriter out, he walked closer putting an arm around her neck.

He whispered in her ear, "Come on let's go." As he said walking both of them out of the hotel and out into the cold.

Ally shivered but it wasn't from the cold. She looked up at the amazing performer leaning on her side before thinking how she could have ever ended a relationship with someone like him.

She slyly smiled to herself, while walking out with him. As soon as they got outside, Ally stood in front of austin facing him, and crossing her arms.

They stood there before Ally decided to break the silence, "What now?" She asked him.

Austin stroked his chin, contemplating his next move. He pointed behind Ally, causing her to turn around.

He ducked behind a conveiniantly placed snowman before grabbing a handful of snow into a ball in his hand. He was about to get up before the snowman's head ended up on top of his blond head.

Ally turned around, she saw austin down on his knees with a pile of snow on his head muttering something about the snow being stupid.

Ally just stood there giggling and laughing at the blonde. Austin looked up as he heard her beautiful giggle, and smiled. He tried to hide his smile pretending to be hurt, and saying,

"Oh so you think this is funny?" The songwriter, just stood there still laughing, and told him,

"Yes." In between her little laughs. Austin still had his snowball he created from last time, he slyly brought his hand had and threw the snowball at Ally. She gawked at him. Not believing that he just did that.

She smiled sickly sweet at him, wiping the snow from her eyes. She bent down and scooped up a huge glop of snow, lobbing it at Austin's face before he could properely react to the ball of white sailing towards him.

"Oh Ms. Dawson it's on." He told her.

He bent down grabbing chunks of the white stuff, not even bothering to role it in a ball. Ally did the same, but hitting the air more than hitting him.

They laughed and threw snow for a good ten minutes before plopping down right next to each other in the snow, their body's both facing upward.

"If I get sick from all this snow in my jacket your personaly taking care of me Moon."

He looked at her, her cheeks stained red from the cold. "I have know problem taking care of a princess." He said looking up at the sky. Ally blushed before punching him in the arm.

They stood up, and made their way back to their hotel room. They went back the same as the way they went out. As they reach the hotel room Austin and Ally looked up, and saw a mistletoe above their heads.

Austin smiled, he was secretly hoping for this moment.

They looked at each others flushed faces and back up to the mistletoe. Austin looked back at Ally before pulling her chin to the same level as his.

They looked each other in the eyes for a moment before their lips brushed.

Their lips met each other and it felt amazing. Sparks. Sparks were everywhere, they were so caught up in the moment, that they didn't even see Dez and trish looking at them smirking.

Trish and Dez stood in awed to see their two friends. Trish decided to break the two up by asking, "So you guys a couple now?"

Austin pulled away, looking at Dez before pulling Ally by his side, then saying, "Hmmm I guess so." Ally pulled away and frowned at him.

Ally pointed at the mistletoe but then sighed, her heart not agreeing with her mind one bit.

She had some mixed feelings for austin. She had no idea how to feel. She wants to be with him but at the same times she's afraid. Afraid of her friendship being ruined and everything not working out the way it's suppose to.

She turned the blonde to face her and gave him a frightened look before Austin put his arms around her waist.

"Alls I promise you it will all be fine. I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, we both know its been a love song for quite awhile now." He said lightly scratching his nails on her back, soothing the brunette causing her to grunt and lean her head on his chest.

Trish once again broke up the lovely moment, "Well um hello? You guys gonna answer my question or what?" She said raising her brow at them.

They finally spoke up, and said "yes" in unison. They looked at each other and shared a small kiss. Trish and Dez 'awed' in the background.

Of course Dez being Dez, got emotional and started running and crying about auslly. The three just stood there and laugh as their friend fangirled over the the couple.

* * *

**_Fin._**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Stay lovely ;)**


End file.
